The Farthest without using any lifelines
Here’s the farthest amount of questions answered correctly with no use of any lifeline on any version of the show. Here’s the top 10 for each country. The closest anyone has came to winning the top prize without ever using a lifeline was John Carpenter in 1999, as he correctly answered 14 questions without using a lifeline, alongside David Goodman in 2000, Steve Perry in 2001, Filip Łapiński in 2002, Michela De Paoli in 2011, Charlotte Bircow and Lasse Rimmer in 2012, and Birgitta Hedström in 2014. The second closest which is also rare is correct answering 13 questions without using a lifeline. These people with this feat is Louis and Eckhard Freise in 2000, Sachin Tendulkar and Moe Cain in 2001, Waldemar Myszkiewicz in 2002, Igor Artyukhov in 2004, Grigory Ananyin in 2005, Aroma Ufodike in 2009, Lasse Rimmer and Jacob Wilson in 2012, and Roque Peñalver in 2014. United Kingdom #Martin Skillings (12 correct) - 9th January 1999 #Ben Bartle (12 correct) - 7th November 1999 #Gerry Lennon (12 correct) - 7th-8th November 1999 #Diane Hallagan (12 correct) - 13th November 2001 #Dougie Wilson (12 correct) - 16th November 2002 #Rob Mitchell (12 correct) - 25th October-1st November 2003 #James Plaskett (12 correct) - 14th-21st January 2006 #Peter Burnes (11 correct) - 11th November 1999 #Graham Hickin (11 correct) - 25th-28th September 2000 #John Randall (11 correct) - 25th-27th November 2000 *There are a lot more contestants who also answer 11 questions correctly without using any lifeline until 2007, and then since the revival in 2018, Christopher Page (7th-8th March 2019) join the group of those contestants. The Netherlands #Jord de Boer (11 correct) - 20th January 2007 Australia #Rick Bowman (11 correct) - 10th July 2000 #Rob "Coach" Fulton (11 correct) - 10th-17th October 2005 #Kay (10+ correct) - 18th October 2004 Spain United States #John Carpenter (14 correct) - 19th-20th November 1999 #David Goodman (14 correct) - 11th July 2000 #Steve Perry (14 correct) - 22nd April 2001 #Moe Cain (13 correct) - 1st May 2001 #John LaMantia (12 correct) - 11th-12th November 1999 #Jim Matthews (12 correct) - 6th December 2000 #Connie Stoltz (12 correct) - 15th-16th February 2001 #Meredith Vieira (12 correct) - 17th December 2001 #Carlos Giron (12 correct) - 10th-11th March 2009 Belgium (Dutch) Germany #Eckhard Freise (13 correct) - 2nd December 2000 #Harald Schmidt (12 correct) - 30th November 2000 Poland #Filip Łapiński (14 correct out of 15) - 1st & 2nd June 2002 #Waldemar Myszkiewicz (13 correct out of 15) - 31st December & 5th January 2002 #Marek Janowski (11 correct out of 15) - 7th & 8th October 2000 #Stanisław Pietrasiewicz (11 correct out of 15) - 16th & 17th February 2000 #Marek Fotek (11 correct out of 15) - 22nd & 23rd April 2001 #Szczepan Gardecki (11 correct out of 15) - 3rd & 9th February 2002 #Palińscy Family (11 correct out of 15) - 2nd & 3rd March 2002 #Małgorzata Kożuchowska and Maciej Stuhr (10 correct out of 15) - 26th December 2001 #Paulina Kowalczyk (9 correct out of 12) - 30th March & 5th April 2008 #Rafał Tomański (9 correct out of 12) - 16th & 22nd November 2008 #Łukasz Półrolniczak (9 correct out of 12) - 24th & 25th April 2018 #Mikołaj Sowiński (9 correct out of 12) - 25th & 26th September 2018 Denmark #Charlotte Bircow and Lasse Rimmer (14 correct) - 22nd October 2012 #Lasse Rimmer and Jacob Wilson (13 correct) - 12th May 2012 #Hella Joof and Nikolaj Koppel (12 correct) - 10th May 2015 Russia #Igor Artyukhov (13 correct) - 7th February 2004 #Grigory Ananyin (13 correct) - 18th June 2005 #Mikhail Levandovsky (12 correct) - 5th January 2001 #Svetlana Yaroslavtseva (12 correct) - 19th February 2006 #Timur Budayev (11 correct) - 17th April 2010 #Anton Komolov and Viktor Vasilyev (11 correct) - 8th January 2020 Greece South Africa #David Paterson (11 correct) - 19th March 2000 Finland #Timo Toivonen (12 correct) - 23rd-28th April 2000 Israel #Izhar Nevo (10 correct) - 7th August 2000 #George Salomon and Eyal Peled (10 correct) - 31st October 2003 Romania Taiwan Portugal Norway Sweden (1) Austria #R. Almer & L. Feiersinger (12 correct) - 12th October 2017 #S. Venier & N. Schmidhofer (12 correct) - 12th October 2017 #Klemens Losso (11 correct) - 22nd January-5th February 2018 #Wolf Bachofner (11 correct) - 2nd December 2019 #A. Buchinger & A. Kristan (10 correct) - 12th October 2017 #A. Prommegger & A. Gasser (10 correct) - 12th October 2017 Hungary Thailand Slovenia Turkey Switzerland Singapore (English) Japan #Takeshi Kitano (11 correct; 12 correct) - 18th September 2008 #? (12 correct) - 16th January 2003 Hong Kong #Paul Yip (11 correct) - 29th August 2001 Argentina Italy #Michela De Paoli (14 correct) - 27th January 2011 India (Hindi) #Sachin Tendulkar (13 correct) - 10th February 2001 #Shahrukh Khan (12 correct) - 31st December 2000 #Piyush Swain (12 correct) - 7th-8th October 2005 #Katrina Kaif and Salman Khan (12 correct) - 19th April 2007 Malaysia #Anu (12 correct) - 14th March 2013 France #Louis (13 correct) - 4th November 2000 Singapore Venezuela #Roque Peñalver (13 correct) - 30th March-6th April 2014 Belgium (French) Georgia #Manana Maisuradze (12 correct) - 2002 Colombia Canada #Andrew Heaman (8 correct) - September 14, 2000 #Shannon Sullivan (6 correct) - September 13-14, 2000 #Curtis Arnold (5 correct) - September 14, 2000 #Bill Shizas (4 correct) - September 13, 2000 #François Laramée (4 correct) - September 13, 2000 Slovakia # Marek Buchman (10 correct) - May 29, 2006 Kenya Czech Republic #Vladimír Titl (11 correct) - 27th February-2nd March 2001 #Jiří Horníček (11 correct) - 20th-27th April 2001 #Miloš Dražan (11 correct) - 21st-25th May 2004 #Jiří Kindl (10 correct) - 9th February 2001 #Jan Švadlenka (10 correct) - 22nd June 2001 #Zdeněk Jánský (10 correct) - 19th-23rd July 2002 #Jaromír Kříž (10 correct) - 2nd-5th September 2003 #Ladislav Král (10 correct) - 9th-12th March 2004 #Pavel Budil (10 correct) - 22nd October 2004 Ireland Ukraine #Sergey Karabinsky (12 correct) - 6th June 2003 #Svyatoslav Vakarchuk (11 correct) - 22nd January 2005 Philippines #Karl Jonathan Aguilar (12 correct) - 11th-18th September 2011 #Sharon Cuneta (11 correct) - 9th January 2010 #Jewel Rivera (10 correct) - 27th October 2013 #Taiyou Shibata and Kenneth Aballe (10 correct) - 23rd March 2014 Arab League #Mohammad Tanirah (12 correct) - 15th March 2002 #Ayman Zeidan (12 correct) - 200? Iceland Malaysia Peru Uruguay Chile Bulgaria Kazakhstan #Yevgeny Malischuk (11 correct) - 24th March 2018 #Saule Akhmetova (10 correct) - 18th April 2002 #Alexander Lyakhov (10 correct) - 15th June 2002 Indonesia Ecuador #Vicente Vallejo (12 correct) - September 2002 Latvia Croatia #Ivan Jurić (12 correct) - 13th February 2020 #Bruno Robert Kirinić (11 correct) - 10th October 2019 #Krešo Lilić (10 correct) - 8th May 2003 #Anamarija Simić (10 correct) - 8th April 2007 Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia, Herzegovina #Aleksandra and Dragan Simenidić (10 correct) - 13th February 2003 Lithuania Azerbaijan Estonia Pakistan Armenia Macedonia Kazakhstan (Kazakh) #Magjan Aytkazin (10 correct) - 9th March 2019 Nigeria #Aroma Ufodike (13 correct) - 11th September 2009 #Emmanuel (12 correct) - July 2012 #Lady Jane Okwaraji (11 correct) - 15th June 2015 #Lenun Ogar (11 correct) - 14th November 2016 #Malik (10 correct) - 28th February 2017 #Christopher Igbinosa (10 correct) - 16th May 2017 Vietnam # Phùng Thanh Quang (9 correct) - February 5, 2008 # Nguyễn Đình Tự (9 correct) - August 28, 2018 Sweden (2) # Birgitta Hedström (14 correct) - 5th & 12th April 2014 #Daniel Ottosson (10+ correct) - 22nd September, 6th-12th October 2018 China New Zealand Afghanistan Albania and Kosovo Angola Costa Rica #Milagro Arias Rodriguez (11 correct) - 5th March 2013 #Juan Pablo Naranjo Hernández (11 correct) - 14th May 2013 Panama Maghreb Ghana El Salvador Mexico Afghanistan (dari) Sri Lanka (Sinhalese) Ivory Coast Uganda Sri Lanka (Tamil) India (Bengali) India (Bhojpuri) Bangladesh Moldova India (Tamil) India (Kannada) India (Malayalam) #Shyla C.K (11 correct) - 16th-17th, 21st 2012 Sri Lanka (English) Honduras Egypt India (Marathi) South Korea Cambodia India (Telugu) Kyrgyzstan Brazil Mauritius Iran Nepal Category:Reached question 10 with all lifelines